Jariah Syn
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Fringe, Cade Skywalker Jariah Syn is a pirate and bounty hunter through and through. He looks after Number One- himself- first in all situations. Despite this attitude, he occasionally discounts his self-centered nature to take advantage of a given situation, or simply for survival. He is extremely cynical and places pragmatism above all else, including loyalty. As a bounty hunter, he prefers to take his quarry in the easiest way, even if it means killing hs target, if the pay is the same. Such attitudes often put him at odds with his companions, usually Deliah Blue and Cade Skywalker. Jariah is a longtime friend of Cade, since the day the young Skywalker was first brought aboard [[The Crimson Axe (Starship)|The Crimson Axe]] after his near fatal battle with Imperial fighters over Ossus. Jariah perceives him from the onset as a kindred spirit and likely ally. Jariah convinces the pirate captain Rav to spare Cade, at least long enough for Cade to lead the gang safely through the destroyed Jedi Temple to ransack the place. Jariah and Cade continue to work together even after leaving Rav's service and striking out on their own as bounty hunters. Though he dislikes Cade's leadership, Jariah is loyal until he discovers Cade's Jedi past. Jariah has a long-standing hatred of The Jedi, as one was responsible for the death of his father. After this revelation, Jariah's loyalty to Cade remains uncertain at best, despite the fact that each has risked much to save the other. Jariah is a competent pilot, serving as copilot aboard Cade's Starship, [[The Mynock|The Mynock]]. Jariah is an expert in illegal weaponry and manipulating Yuuzhan Vong Biotechnology- skills he picked up while serving aboard [[The Crimson Axe (Starship)|The Crimson Axe]], from a Yuuzhan Vong crew member. He also picked up a bad Gambling habit that rarely serves him well. Jariah Syn Statistics (CL 9) Medium Human Scout 5/Scoundrel 2/Bounty Hunter 2 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 4; Dark Side Score: 4 Initiative: '+11; '''Senses: 'Perception: +9 'Languages: '''Basic, Huttese Defenses Reflex Defense: 25 (Flat-Footed: 23), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 30; [[Evasion|'Evasion]], Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 69, Damage Threshold: 22; Shake It Off Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +7 (1d4+5) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +8 (3d6+4) Ranged: Sporting Blaster Carbine +9 (3d8+4) Ranged: Sporting Blaster Carbine +7 (4d8+4) with Deadeye or Rapid Shot Ranged: Thud Bug (2) +8 (2d8+4 (Stun)) Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: '''+8 '''Attack Options: Deadeye, Keen Shot, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot Special Actions: Biotech Specialist, Familiar Foe (+1), Gambler, Hunter's Mark Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 15, Constitution 13, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 10, Charisma 10 'Talents: Acute Senses, Evasion, Gambler, Hunter's Mark, Keen Shot Feats: Biotech Specialist, Deadeye, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Shake It Off, Skill Focus (Mechanics), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Focus (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Endurance +10, Initiative +11, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +10, Mechanics +15, Perception +9 (May reroll, must take second result), Pilot +11, Stealth +11 Possessions: Sporting Blaster Carbine, Blaster Pistol, Thud Bug (2), Comlink (Short-Range), Biotech Tool Kit, Binder Cuffs, Mesh Tape, Credit Chip, Utility Belt Category:Humans